a perantal bat
by Daicar
Summary: 5 Times Batman was a dad to young justice and one time he punched Superman
1. Chapter 1

1\. Superboy is in the gym Imagining his " fathers " face on the punching bag. He found out that superman had a cousin that he alleys had time for and a dog with Superman's powers.

"What did that boy scout do now. " Batman's voice Floated from the shadows

"he has Supergirl and Krypto * grunt * and no *grunt * time * grunt * for *grunt * me * roar *! " with one last punch he rips open the punching bag open.

"If it's any consolation when supergirl and Lois found out they took their stuff and Krypto and went to my house "batman said " they want to meet you so does miss. Kent.

"Can -could I go meet them " superboy blushed

" of Course Conner " batman replied

Hey, everyone, **I'm sorry** I **haven't updated in a while I've been going through recovery from my spinal fusion that** I **had in June and July.** I'm hoping **to be able to update more often now. please review thanks**


	2. Girls in Gotham

**Hey yall, thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows it was really fun to see them all popping into my Gmail account. For all those of you who asked my recovery from my spinal fusion, it is going well thank you. Now for all authors out there, I have to ask, I have way too many ideas than I know what to do with so anyone who would like to write one of them into a story please pm me. now onto the story ( ps if you would like to expand this story or any of my other one's you can pm me all I ask is that you give me** credit.)

 **chapter 2 girls in Gotham**

The four girls stormed into the training room after being told by the justice league ( except for wonder woman who was in thyemicra, and batman who had once again disappeared.) That they could not handle the mission even with robin and superboy protesting, they were outvoted so the girls stormed back into mt justice and began training in hand to hand combat.

" your kick is loose." batman called from the rafters jumping down as Artemis realized that her kick was loose.

"Hey batman" they girls greeted

"shouldn't you girls be on a mission" Batman questioned.

"Yea but Superman and John said girls, couldn't go " Artemis spat out. " that it's too difficult for girls."

" they're going to regret that when Diana gets back." batman said, " well how would you girl like to come back to Gotham with me?"

" But uncle j'ohn said you don't like other hero's in Gotham " me'gan said eye's widening at the question.

"Uninvited hero's " Batman corrected " beside's I think there's someone you'd like to formally meet in Gotham."

the girls went to Gotham with batman and met Selina kyle AKA Catwoman, Talia al gul aka a really good mom, Harley Quinn a slightly messed up older sister, and Pamela Izly AKA Poison Ivy who really isn't that bad. Then they met Lois Lane and Supergirl AKA kara Zor-el AKA Kara Kent, Krypto and the Bathound AKA Ace.

the girls were sitting in a living room that bruce had given them during their stay in Gotham.

" It's so strange seeing batman as a people person," Artemis said

"Right " me'gan squealed." hey ace that tickles. And batman trains us more than our mentors do."

" hey if Bruce Wayne is Batman than robin is ... " Zatanna said

"That little squirt who took a picture of me on the first day of school!" Artemis said eye's widening as she realized.

"Did he really say we'll laugh about this someday," Requel asked

"Yea and I didn't see that before!" Artemis said as her sisters laughed.

TIME SKIP battling joker, Bane, Riddler and all of their minions. _mind link_

Artemis is perched in the rafters with her bow and arrows and bat gear. Her new gear included a darker green suit with black sleeves and hand guards from the league of shadows. She also had a dark cape made like batman and robins. She also had a utility belt and sword as did the others curtsy of talia, along with many arrows that were upgraded with human and alien tech.

Meg'an was hovering using her telepathic to throw scarecrow off his feet while talia and batman fought him. She was also fitted with a utility belt, sword, and hand guards. the X on her chest was now a bat symbol. her cape stead black with her red hair glinting and to stick with the bat family theam she donned a mask.

Rocket and Zatanna had not changed much but both girls now had a utility belt, hand guards, and swords.

Harley now packed a sword instead of her mallet and her hyenas were fighting joker with supergirl, Ivy, kripto, bat hound and Catwoman.

Damian dressed in his robin suit was fighting Bane with the help of Artemis who had jumped down from the rafters to help him. towards the end of the battle, they heard a cry of pain through the mind link and turned to see batman on the ground holding his ribs while joker stood over him with Harley's fallen sword over his head.

Daddy! The girls screamed and ran to help him

Father!

Beloved!

batman's family ran to help him, Miss martian used her telepathy to knock joker down, Rocket put her force bubble around him Zatanna reinforced it with magic while robin ( Damian ) checked batmans pluse finding none he proceeded to start CPR.

"1 2 3, 1 2 3, 1 2 3 " Robin ( Damian) counted as he performed CPR

"AAAAHHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHA" Joker laughed seeing the children try to save batman but stopped when they found a pulse." awwwwwww you ruined the joke."

suddenly a voice called out from the shadows in Arabic " the only joke here is you. What you have done in league law is punishable by death ." than in English " death to the clown by the queen of the league of shadows for he has committed treason."

" That is the law cheshier but he will serve his sentence in the league of shadows." talia decided" where he will be given a fate worse than death."

"His blood won't be on Father's hands." Robin( Damian) said _" summon your ship me'gan."_

The group left back to the Batcave unknowing that the battle had been filmed by a news crew.

 **Thanks for reading all . can someone do me a favor and make a picture of there suits the way there described and send it to me. read and review :)**


	3. kid flash comes to gotham

**Hi im back sorry for not updating for so long its been a busy year. thanks for the reviews now i want your opions on something I'm going to put some of my old stories up for adoption. I love the idea's for them but i am not sure i can finish all of them**

3. **Alfred opened the door to see a bleeding and bruised Wally West holding his hand. He reached to bring the boy in when he passed out.**

 **"Master Wallace!"** **Alfred cried as he picked up the boy and after closing the door put the unconscious boy on the sofa. then quickly called for Bruce, Talia, Jade, and Dick to help patch the boy up.**

 **"Wally" Bruce's eye's widened as he saw the boy. "** ** **Alfred what happened? Did his father do this to him?"** **

****"I bleave so master Bruce"**** **Alfred responded as he injected Wally with a power supresser. "that will supress his ability's so that we may call the authority's ."**

 **" Dick tell Conner to put on his glasses and your sisters there disguise's" Bruce said going into daddy bats mode."where going to help him."**

 **" Lady Talia Lady Jade assist Master Bruce in stopping the bleeding while i call the authority's."** **Alfred ordered. "when they ask master Wallace ran from someone we Don't know who and wound up on our steps because he is a good friend of Master Dick"**

 **The group nodded and began there work as** ****Alfred ran to call the police. 20 minutes later all the "kids" where downstairs searching the room and any entrance that someone can get in while giving there statements to the police.****

 ** **"Dad" Artemis asked " an we take wally to his room?"** **

****" Of course Artemis, your brothers can help you" Bruce answered after looking at commissioner. " if he wakes up see if you can find the asshole who did this to him."****

 ** **After getting confrontation from Bruce Conner picked up wally upstairs with the others flowing knowing Bruce had told Megan to use her powers to help wally. Kara and Jade soon flowed with snacks for the younger hero's.****

 ** **" Dad?" the commissioner asked "You found a real family Bruce."****

 ** **"Friends of Dick's" Bruce replied "Conner never knew his mother and his father doesn't want anything to do with him. Artemis and Jade's father is a criminal and mother is paralyzed, they spend most of there time here. Megan moved from another country for her own life with her uncle. But her uncle doesn't let her be her she also spend much of her time here. Zatanna's mother died in child birth and her father is missing. Kara is Conner's cousin, when she found out what her other cousin Conner's father was doing to him she took her dog and left for Conner. Damian is my biological son. Requil's father spends most of his time at work she also spends most of her time here. And Wally, Wally has been spending a lot of time here too he is always in his room."****

 ** **"Your great for those kids" Gorden said."But wally has a room her? would you mind if i saw it?"****

 ** **"I will take him beloved" Talia said " I trust the rest of your men can leave so the children can rest."****

 ** **"of course." came the replie****

 ** **" Good" Talia said. " Ace, Wolf show them out please."****

 ** **She smiled as the dog and half wolf led the police out. Then she showed Gorden to Wally's room. After they left Bruce went to the children's personal living room.****

 ** **" How is he" He asked walking in seeing wally on the sofa bed and the children looking very angry." Did you find out who did it?"****

 ** **"Yea." Dick snarled."his dad while his mother stood by watched and told wally it was his fault."****

 ** **"the commissioner and Talia are coming." Conner warned Megan remorphing to look like her human as they walked in.****

 ** **"I know that look what happened."Gorden asked****

 ** **" He woke up for a couple of minutes said something about begging his mother to stop his father from beating him." Damian replied reaching for a knife but revenging a *later Damian* through the mind link.****

 ** **"Don't worry we'll get him." Gorden said seeing the murdous looks on the kids faces."until then i trust he will be safe here."****

 ** **"Of course commissioner." Bruce said leading him out.****

 ** **Thanks for reading if you see something misspelled please tell me. I keep getting reviews that i am a bad speller ( yes i am a bad speller i know that) if you see something misspelled just review or pm me with the misspelled word. thanks read and review.****


	4. Kaldur

**Hey, everyone, I'm updating again. I have something to ask from you guys, I need a beta reader. I'm trying to write on my own but because of the difficulty with spelling, I am constantly misspelling stuff when I post. I have to explain I have Dyslexia along with mixing up letter etc I have trouble with spelling. Now for the chapter  
-**

"Batman, may I speak with you?" Kaldur asked

" Of course." Batman replied, "Whats wrong?"

"I can't help but notice that the rest of the team spends much time at your residence, and use many of your tactics, your utility belts, and technology," Kaldur said."I was wondering if I may train as well, for the team of corse. Your tactics are well for a covert team."

"It's fine Kaldur go pack some of your stuff It's not right for you to stay here alone anyway I was coming to get you." Batman said

 **Well thats it for this chapter, please think about beta reading for me**


End file.
